1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camping toaster for the toasting of bread or other toastable food items over a stove or fire, particularly over butane type burners as used in campers, camping trailers, mobile homes, boats and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been a problem and inconvenience for campers to toast bread or other toastable items while in their recreational vehicle or at campsites, this usually being done by placing the item to be toasted directly onto the grill over the fire or on a solid sheet such as a cooking pan, thereby causing the food item to be easily burnt or charred from excessive and undue heat, and, if an individual tries to manually grasp the toasted item after toasting, also causing burns to the individual's hand. Other devices have been described for use by campers to toast bread or other toastable food items over camping stoves or fires, but, in all cases, the bread or other item to be toasted is rested directly onto the cooking surface, or the device is cumbersome and non-collapsable, or there are no arrangements made for removal of the toaster from the stove or flame without the need to manually grasp a heated surface. There is thus a need for a camper's toaster that will properly toast the food item without burning of the same, a toaster which is collapsable and easily stored in the compact confines of a camping trailer or tent, as well as a toaster that can be manually removed from the hot surface without danger to the camper.